


Can I have it back?

by Urghhh3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, First Date, If You Squint - Freeform, It's mostly Chan and Felix, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff all the way, minsung - Freeform, on a date, the others aren't mentioned much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urghhh3/pseuds/Urghhh3
Summary: Chan takes Felix out on their first date and they're just in love.





	Can I have it back?

To say that Chan was nervous would be an understatement. He felt as if he would die any minute now.  
It was not his first time in a situation like this, but if everything ended up working out, it would be his last time.   
He jumped a bit up and down, trying to hype himself up, which only got him a quiet chuckle from the boy behind him. “This is a dramatic situation I am facing right now, no time for laughing,” he turned to Woojin and pouted a bit.  
“Chan! Breathing...” he grinned, “you could wear a plastic bag and the boy would still think you'd be the most beautiful guy out there.” Woojin stood up and walked over to his friend. “You really think so?” Chan turned around, now looking away from the mirror he used to check out the third outfit he tried on. “I know so. He's swooning over you even after training when we all look a mess and that has to mean something. You just tend to worry way too much,” he gave him a pat on the back and grabbed the keys from his night stand, putting them in Chans hands. “You look amazing and now go get him tiger,” with that he left Chan alone.  
Chan was about to go on a date. And not just with anyone, no, with Lee Felix. The most adorable, open minded and energetic person he knew. Chan always had a connection to the younger, they both came from Australia after all, leaving everything they knew behind to follow their dreams of becoming Idols in Korea. He was very protective over the younger boy, couldn't see him cry or be sad. He always looked out for him and pushed him to his best, not because he wanted Felix to be perfect, but because he knew that Felix himself wanted to give everything he did his best. It broke his heart seeing how Felix got eliminated back in the day, obviously Minho as well, but with Felix he felt as if he lost a part of himself, while with Minho it felt as if he lost a brother.  
Felix was always special to him, and the other members knew that. They knew how much comfort the two found in each other, talking hours about their homes back in Australia, searching for the other as soon as they felt homesick. Chan also loved to talk in English with the younger. He spent years in Korea so talking Korean wasn't that bad, but it felt right to just speak in English sometimes. It was easier for him to express his feelings in English, so while he gave his best to help Felix with his Korean, he also liked to just talk with him in English.  
But over the last weeks, the connection they had had changed. They started to talk less about everyday things and more about themselves. They flirted with each other, in the beginning only teasingly, as friends, but somewhere along the way the line between friends and something more got blurry. They partnered up in games, sat next to each other in interviews, did V-lives together and sometimes spent hours alone in the training room helping the other with dance moves.  
Chan thought it was normal, because Felix always was close to him, that he just felt like they became best friends. But he also had to realise that with all the other members he felt different. They never had him turn red because they saw him looking over and smiled so beautifully and they never made his stomach tingle with butterflies when they came home late and dropped next to him on the couch to use him as a pillow for a quick nap. Which, by the way, happened a lot lately. Felix started it one evening without any comment. He was tired and his body ached because he had been dancing with Hyunjin and Minho for hours and Chan was just there and looked soft and was the best place for him to curl up and take a nap. After that evening it became a habit. He powered himself out and recharged next to the older one.  
So yes, Chan was utterly in love with the younger boy. And when he asked him out, putting everything on the line, Felix had accepted.  
Checking himself one last time in the mirror, he gave himself a smile and left his room. Felix was already sitting in the living room and Chan felt as if he couldn't breath. The younger looked amazing. Casual dressed, but still so beautiful that his heart was beating faster.  
Upon hearing Chan coming in, Felix looked up, his cheeks tinted red and a smile on his face. “Hi,” he said. “Hi,” Chan answered, feeling unusually shy, “are you ready? You look amazing by the way.” The blush on Felix' face spread, standing up to show that he was ready to go.  
“Oh god. If this is how it will go from now on I am not able to support you two. That's so adorable I feel like throwing up,” they turned around, startled by the voice. Minho was leaning against the door frame, grinning at them both.   
“Oh come on, you're just jealous!” another voice added. Jisung appeared right next to Minho. “Have fun, don't stay out too long and please, for the love of god, don't do anything I wouldn't do,” he smiled towards to Chan and Felix, wiggling his eyebrows. “Which wouldn't limit them much, you-” Minho was interrupted by Jisung hitting him against his arm, “Rude,” he laughed and pulled him away, so the, maybe soon to be, couple was alone again.  
“Wow...-” Felix laughed “- wanna go now before the others decide to join too?” he looked at Chan who nodded.  
Chan grabbed the small bag he prepared beforehand and opened the door for his date. That sounded amazing. His date. Felix was his date and only his.  
Felix smiled at him and walked out. “You still won't tell me what you've got planned right?” the younger said, trying to catch a glimpse at whatever may be in the bag over his band members shoulder. Chan only grinned and shook his head.  
They left the building, walking next to each other in silence, not feeling the need to talk much. They couldn't hold hands, because they were out in public and for the first time in a while, Chan wished that they wouldn't end up in endless articles as soon as someone saw them a bit closer together. 

They arrived 20 minutes later, in front of them an old door, held close by a big chain with a lock that looked just as old as the door. Through the bars you could see a small field and behind that a small forest. Chan grabbed the key Woojin gave him earlier and opened the door, letting Felix move past him and closing the door behind them again. “Woojins grandparents have a small hut in the forest, so this is their land, but they rarely come here anymore,” Chan explained as to how he had the key and why he took Felix to this place, “I wanted to take you somewhere a bit private, so we don't have to look out for reporters.”  
The younger nodded and followed Chan, who was walking over to a place with some shadow, since the sun was very hot today. He dropped the bag and pulled a blanked out and laid it on the grass.  
He also got a small ball, some food and something to drink out of the bag and put it away after that. “It's nothing special I guess,” Chan rubbed the back of his neck. “I love it” the younger smiled bright and sat down on the blanket. “We don't have much time for things like that, so I really like it... Especially with you,” a blush spreading on his cheeks again, Felix looked down. Chan placed himself next to Felix and his heart sped up looking at the younger, “I like it here with you too. I like it everywhere with you actually,” he confessed to ease Felix out of his embarrassment.  
The next hours were spent with easy banter and talking about everything that came to their minds. They used the ball to play a bit and chased each other around the place, stumbling more than running because of how hard they were laughing. They were able to let loose and just be themselves.  
Breathing hard they got back to the blanked while the sky started to colour itself red. They sat themselves down, grinning at each other until they were able to breath normal again.  
Felix took out his phone to check the time, surprised by the fact that they were out three hours already, when Chan snatched his phone out of his hands. “Oy, give it back!” Felix laughed, not really mad, and tried to get a grip on it. “No, I'm the only one deserving your attention right now,” the older laughed as well, making it obvious that he was joking.   
“I was only checking the time,” Felix pouted, getting on his knees to reach for the phone again, which was only held away further.  
Felix grinned and pushed Chan over, spreading himself over the older boy, reaching for the phone again, but Chans grip on the younger stopped him from being able to reach it. They moved around a bit, laughing while doing so and tickling each other, just to end up on their backs, both looking up to the sky.  
“It's really beautiful,” Felix said, looking at the red and orange in the sky, feeling completely at ease next to the other one. “But I still want my phone back,” he grinned and turned his head to look at Chan, who was now turning his head towards Felix as well.   
They looked each other in the eyes, seconds passing by but not being able to look away again. Chan was so close to the younger, he felt that if he wanted, he could count the freckles on the others face. Just now seeing that Felix wasn't wearing Make-up at all today. He was even more gorgeous in the older's eyes.  
The mood changed from energetic to something Chan couldn't quite get a hold of. His mind was racing, but one thing was very clear, he really, really wanted to kiss the other now.  
So Chan was the first to move, closing the gap between them and softly kissing the younger, giving him the opportunity to move away. But Felix didn't, instead he closed his eyes and felt his whole body tingling. He was kissing Chan and it was the most perfect feeling he ever experienced. Not even performing gave him a rush like that.  
It was not his first kiss, and as far as he knew it wasn't Chans first kiss either, but it could have been. The timing, the feelings, everything was perfect and when it came to Felix, he'd gladly make this his official first kiss. The ones before always rushed and more a duty than a romantic experience.  
Their lips moved slowly, maybe a bit scared that moving to fast would break whatever was between them right now. Were it seconds? Minutes? Hours? Neither of them knew.  
When they moved away, they stayed close, opening their eyes and just looking at each other. Their noses nearly touching, close enough to still feel the breath of the other on their lips.  
They were taking their time to take everything in, wanting nothing more than storing every little piece of information in their memories.  
Felix was the first to move, pushing himself up a bit again so he was leaning over the older. He looked down to Chan, taking in the view. Chans brown hair a bit of a mess from running around, his eyes covered in some Make-up, but otherwise nearly non, the black shirt, showing a bit of the skin Felix had seen so many times before, but never the way he did now.   
And he moved down, just to connect their lips again. The kiss was deeper this time, lips moving against each other as if they were dancing. Every thought that was present in their minds just a few seconds ago, now gone. The kiss was not as long as the first one, but more intense. It left them breathless and full of adrenalin. It was everything Felix wished it to be and more.  
He looked down at Chan again when he moved away, his voice quiet and a smirk on his face, “Can I have my phone back now?” and Chan chuckled a bit. Now he took his time to take in every little freckle on Felix face, not feeling in a rush to answer. “No,” he said, smirking as well. Felix, who was still holding himself up, let himself fall onto the older, face buried in the crook of his neck, giggling. Chan would be the death of him, he was sure of it. But he didn't mind, not even a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you'd like to find out about next plans or just talk to me, follow me on twitter (@urghhh3)! ♥  
> You can also recomment me ships over there or give me some promps (BTS or Straykids).


End file.
